Hercule Satan, la véritable histoire de DragonBall
by Cary
Summary: Vous avez toujours pensé que Son Goku était un héros? Qu'il avait sauvé la Terre des dizaines de fois? Et bien vous vous trompiez... Voilà la vérité.
1. Chapire 1 : Imposture!

**Hercule Satan, la véritable histoire Dragon Ball**

Chapitre 1 : Imposture! 

Vous avez toujours pensé que Son Goku était un héros? Qu'il avait sauvé la Terre des dizaines de fois? Et bien vous vous trompiez...

Son Goku, et ses amis, sont des imposteurs ! Ils se trouvaient là au bon moment et se sont approprié tous les mérites du véritable HEROS de Dragon Ball : Hercule Satan.

Vous allez me dire « Non, c'est faux, c'est Satan qui a volé la vedette à Son Gohan lors du combat contre Cell, puis il a continué à se faire passer pour le sauveur du monde lors du combat contre Buu, prétendant qu'il se battait pendant que Son Goku et Végéta prenaient tous les risques... Encore plus tard, il trichait pour garder son titre de champion du monde : il a acheté C18, puis s'est servi de Buu pour vaincre ses adversaires, se cachant derrière la puissance des autres pour assurer son statut de héros ! Et tout ce temps, il était trop imbu de sa personne pour seulement reconnaître qu'il n'était simplement pas à la hauteur. »

Vous avez tord... Hercule Satan était juste un héros modeste, ses premières victoires, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il ne les a pas revendiquées. Ce n'est que lors du combat contre Cell qu'il a décidé que ces extra-terrestres avaient assez profité de la situation, et qu'il a décider de se révéler au grand public. Il a alors pu accéder à la gloire qui aurait du lui revenir des années plus tôt.

Mais certaines personnes ne sont pas convaincues : un fou, dont je tairais le nom par respect pour sa famille, a eu l'audace d'écrire cette histoire, en ridiculisant le nom de Hercule Satan. Et sa folie s'est répandue : en quelques années, des dizaines de milliers de mangas et produits dérivés ont été vendus de part le monde, des dessins animés ont été tirés de cette histoire et on pervertis l'esprit d'un jeune public, des millions de fans ont répandu ce mensonge, allant même jusqu'à écrire de nouvelles histoires vantant les mérites de ce menteur - Son Goku.

A vous, fous qui croyez encore que Son Goku est un héros, je vais vous raconter la Vérité.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Son Goku

**Hercule Satan, la véritable histoire Dragon Ball**

Chapitre 2 : Son Goku 

  
  


The Daily Blind *  
28/04/2003 - Omoshi Roihon ** 

  
  
_ Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le rand journaliste de l'impossible Omoshi Roihon (pronocez O-mo-chi-ro-i-h-o-n). La plupart d'entre vous me connaissez déjà, et je suis certain que vous ne m'avez pas oublié, bien qu'il se soit passé près de 40 ans ! Et oui, je suis le journaliste qui a accompagné notre héros mondial, Hercule Satan, lors de son fameux combat contre Cell !_

Il y a quelques mois, le Daily Blind m'a contacté pour que je vous raconte la destinée de cet homme hors du commun qu'est Mr Satan, insistant sur le fait que j'étais le mieux placé pour une telle mission, ayant partagé une des aventures d'Hercule.

Au début, je n'étais pas très chaud : fouiller dans la vie des gens, et l'étaler au grand jour... très peu pour moi. Puis il m'a à nouveau été donné de rencontrer Hercule, il y a maintenant quatre mois. Je lui ai parlé de ce projet, et il a eu l'air emballé, alors je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" et nous avons commencé à nous voir régulièrement pour travailler sur son histoire.

Voilà donc la première des aventures d'Hercule, une dont personne jusqu'alors n'a jamais entendu parler. Il me l'a racontée comme une anecdote sans importance, et il a fallut toute ma force de persuasion pour qu'il accepte de la rendre publique, car même si l'histoire elle-même a assez peu d'intérêt, elle nous révèle déjà, l'être courageux et généreux qu'à toujours été Hercule, même à un âge très tendre ! 

  
  
* * * * *  
  


L'histoire d'Hercule Satan commence lors de son quatrième anniversaire. Ce jour-là, sa famille avait décidé de faire une grande fête pour cet événement. Après la fête, le restaurant avec le grand-père gâteau et la grand-mère-qui-pique-quand-elle-embrasse, Hercule et ses parents rentraient chez eux, dans leur nouvel avion-capsule, un des tout premiers de la série (le principe de miniaturisation avait été découvert par le Professeur Brief deux ans plus tôt, et la commercialisation des capsules, qui allait lancer l'homme à la tête de la plus grande entreprise du monde, datait d'à peine trois mois).

Hélas, alors que la famille Satan survolait la jungle, un objet que personne n'avait eu le temps de voir venir entra en collision avec leur avion, et ils s'écrasèrent.

Lorsque Hercule reprit connaissance, il était seul. La jungle hostile l'entourait, il ne vit aucune trace de l'avion ou de ses parents. Affolé, le jeune garçon parti droit devant lui en courant, appelant ses parents en pleurant.

Puis il entendit quelque chose.

Des cris.

Pensant retrouver ses parents en suivant la source de ce bruit, il écarta un buisson et se retrouva devant le spectacle le plus étrange que ses jeunes yeux aient jamais vu : un objet rond, recouvert de poussière et de terre, au fond du plus gros cratère qu'il ait jamais imaginé. Et surtout, devant cet objet, au fond du cratère lui-aussi, un bébé. Un bébé avec une queue. Et qui pleurait.

Hercule descendit dans le trou et pris le bébé dans ses bras, puis remonta avec lui. Ce n'était pas facile : il était encore petit - il avait seulement quatre ans ! -, et le bébé se débattait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans ce trou : il mourrait. Alors il le remonta, puis il repartit à la recherche de ses parents, en tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras.

***

'Ce qu'il est lourd', pensa Hercule. Ça fait au moins dix heures que je le porte !'

En fait, ça ne faisait pas plus d'une heure que l'avion des parents d'Hercule s'était écrasé, mais la notion du temps d'un enfant de quatre ans est encore loin d'être parfaite. Au moins, le bébé qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras avait cessé de se débattre et s'était endormi.

« J'ai faim ! »

« Oiiiinnnnnn !!!! »

L'exclamation d'Hercule avait réveillé le bébé, qui recommença aussitôt à se débattre et à pleurer.

« Oh ! Tais-toi un peu ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez difficile comme ça ?! »

Evidemment, cela n'eut aucun effet sur le bébé, sinon de le faire pleurer plus fort. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller de concert avec celui d'Hercule.

***

Après une heure de marche, Hercule commençait à être vraiment épuisé et affamé. La nuit était presque tombée, et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il avait vraiment peur. Il se souvenait des histoires de montres que lui avait racontées son oncle, des montres affreux, couverts de tentacules, et qui sortaient de leur cachette au crépuscule pour manger les enfants. Sa mère lui avait dit que ce n'était que des bêtises, mais comment être sûr ?

Il frissonna. Le froid. Le froid, bien sûr, pas la peur, non ! D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il faisait vraiment froid.

« Atchoum ! »

« Oh ! Toi aussi, tu as froid, bébé ? Et bien, on va chercher un endroit pour dormir, et je ferai du feu comme à la télé, pour qu'on ait bien chaud ! » 'Et peut-être que ça tiendra les monstres à distance, aussi...'

Il fallut encore dix minutes de marche à Hercule, dans un noir presque total, pour trouver une grotte. Il avait entendu dire que les hommes préhistoriques avaient vécu dans des cavernes, et si eux, pourquoi pas lui ?

Il ne lui fallut pas dix secondes pour regretter sa décision, lorsqu'à peine entré dans la grotte, il entendit un feulement et aperçut quelque chose de gros qui bondissait vers lui.

« Ah !! Un montre !! »

Sa première pensée fut de lâcher le bébé et de prendre ses jambes à son cou, en espérant que le monstre se contente de ce maigre repas. Sa seconde pensée - celle qu'il décida finalement d'appliquer - fut de poser le bébé par terre (un peu brutalement quand même, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'être gentil) et d'attaquer le monstre, advienne que pourra...

Il se rendit aussitôt compte que les leçons d'arts martiaux que lui avait prodiguées son père, l'actuel champion du monde Romulus Satan, avaient servi à quelque chose, et il se promit de ne plus rechigner lors des prochains entraînements.

Hercule bondit. Son pied atteint le monstre juste entre les deux yeux. Avec un feulement de rage, la bête lança sa patte vers la poitrine du jeune garçon. Hercule recula dans un mouvement de réflexe. Sa veste tomba au sol, lacérée par les griffes puissantes, mais lui n'était pas blessé. Hercule se jeta de nouveau en avant. Frappa le monstre avec le poing sur le côté de la tête. Se mit à enchaîner tous les coups que son père avait pu lui montrer, et se prit même a en essayé de son imagination. Les coups, bien que très basiques, étaient portés avec force et précision, et étourdirent la bête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hercule s'aperçut que l'animal ne répondait plus à ses assauts, et, à son plus grand étonnement, il se sentit désappointé que le combat soit déjà terminé. Il se retourna vers le bébé, qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, et lui dit, avec un flegme tout enfantin «Eh bien, bébé, voilà à présent deux de nos problèmes résolus : nous avons un endroit pour dormir, et un repas qui nous attend. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver de quoi faire du feu, et nous aurons de quoi faire cuire ce monstre et dormir au chaud ! »

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hercule et le bébé dormaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre et grelottant de froid. Hercule avait trouvé du bois et deux pierres qu'il avait frottées l'une contre l'autre comme il avait vu cent fois les héros de cinéma le faire, mais le feu n'avait pas voulu prendre. Comme il regrettait que sa mère lui ait confisqué les allumettes avec lesquelles il avait joué tout l'après-midi ! Il avait finalement trouvé une autre utilité aux pierres, pour découper le monstre, mais dans le noir, ça n'avait pas été facile. La viande était dure et mauvaise, pleine de poils, et il avait trouvé l'odeur de sang se répandant partout très désagréable.

Mais maintenant, il dormait, ainsi que le bébé, et ils rêvaient...

***

Hercule rêvait. Il était dans la cour du restaurant où il avait fêté ses quatre ans avec sa famille. Il jouait avec les multiples ballons multicolores qui avaient été gonflés pour l'occasion. Les serpentins volaient dans tous les sens et il pleuvait des confettis.

Soudain, le rêve changea. Les serpentins s'assemblèrent pour former le corps d'une créature hideuse. Un ballon vint se placer en guise de tête, des confettis dessinant les yeux et une bouche édentée.

La créature s'avança, avec l'intention manifeste de s'en prendre au gâteau d'anniversaire...

Romulus Satan s'interposa, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser ce monstre gâcher la fête en l'honneur de son fils ! Il engagea le combat, mais bien qu'il soit très fort (il était tout de même le champion du monde de lutte, invaincu depuis plus de 10 ans !), le combat tourna vite en faveur du monstre.

Lorsque son père s'écroula, Hercule poussa un cri de rage et attaqua la créature. Celle-ci se défendit tant bien que mal, mais l'enfant fou de rage ne lui laissait aucune ouverture. Après quelques minutes de combat seulement, la chose explosa et redevînt ce qu'elle était réellement : un ballon, des serpentins et des confettis.

Hercule venait de gagner un combat que même son père avait perdu.

***

Hercule s'éveilla. Le rêve avait été des plus étranges : pourquoi cette insistance sur les combats, alors que jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours pensé détester ça ? Mais le combat de son rêve avait été un bon moment, tout comme celui qu'il avait dû mener pour acquérir la grotte. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à ses parents, dès qu'il les aurait retrouvés.

Le jeune garçon entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut le bébé, qui dormait paisiblement, un sourire béat aux lèvres et une main sur le ventre. Il émettait des sons étranges, de déglutitions et de claquements de lèvres, et son estomac gargouillait. 'Tu rêves sans doutes d'un festin bien meilleur que notre repas de tout à l'heure, hein, bébé ? Tu as de la chance, tu ne te rends pas compter de tous les ennuis que nous avons, toi !'

***

Le chant des oiseaux réveilla Hercule. A la faible lueur de jour qui pénétrait dans la grotte, il vit les restes du "monstre" qu'il avait combattu la veille. Il se souvint avoir vu un squelette ressemblant dans un livre de sciences naturelles que lui avait montré sa mère quelques jours plus tôt. Ça devait être un tigre-à-longues-dents, ou un nom comme ça, il ne se rappelait plus exactement.

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et décida de repartir rapidement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait encore pour retrouver ses parents, et il rêvait du bol de céréales qu'il mangeait habituellement le matin, se demandant quand il ferait son prochain repas.

Soudain, Hercule entendit une voix. Il y avait quelqu'un pas très loin, quelqu'un qui chantait ! Hercule s'avança dans cette direction, espérant qu'il s'agissait de son père - mais sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas : cette voix ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de son père. En fait elle ressemblait plutôt à celle de son grand-père, une voix âgée, un peu enrouée, mais douce et gentille... Hercule se rendit compte à ce moment à quel point son grand-père et le reste de sa famille lui manquaient. Il n'avait jamais été séparé d'eux aussi longtemps !

Le petit garçon se cacha derrière un buisson. Il voulait être sûr de savoir qui était l'homme avant de se montrer. Celui-ci apparut. Hercule fut déçu. Il se doutait bien que l'homme n'était pas son père, mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer... Mais c'était quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un vieil homme, habillé avec des vêtements comme en portent les vieux chinois. Il avait l'air gentil, et Hercule pensa un moment sortir de sa cachette pour lui demander de l'aide.

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues quand il vit e bébé, qu'il avait posé à terre pour mieux pouvoir observer l'homme, sortir du buisson où ils s'étaient réfugiés et gambader dans la direction du vieillard. Celui-ci l'aperçu.

« Oh ! » s'exclama le vieil homme. « Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Un petit bébé ! Oh, je me demande ce qu'il fait là ? » Il s'approcha et pris le bébé dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua la queue de singe. « Comme c'est curieux ! Ce bébé possède une queue de singe ! Je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser tout seul ici ce petit il ne survivrait pas... Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Allez, viens, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras pour tout le monde le petit de Son Gohan, Son Gohan, c'est moi ! Il faut aussi qu'on te trouve un nom, réfléchissons... que dirais-tu de Son Goku ? »

Le vieil homme s'éloigna, le bébé toujours dans ses bras. Hercule décida de les laisser partir, tous les deux. Puis il se releva et reparti, lui aussi : il lui fallait toujours retrouver ses parents !

***

« Hercule ! »

« Heeeeeeeeeeeercuuuuuuuuuule !! »

« Hercule ! Où es-tu ? »

« Hercule ! »

L'enfant s'éveilla. Il s'était assoupi au pied d'un pommier, après avoir manger quelques uns des fruits tombés à terre (les branches étaient bien trop hautes pour lui). Il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, il pouvait le jurer !

« Hercule ! »

Oui ! Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent. Il se leva et courut en direction de la voix. Il aperçut enfin quelqu'un : un homme habillé d'un uniforme de militaire. Il voulut se cacher, mais l'homme l'avait vu lui aussi.

« C'est toi Hercule ? »

« ... »

« N'es pas peur, je suis le soldat Ryan (je sais, c'est nul, lol). Nous avons été prévenus que l'avion de tes parents avaient eu un accident hier. Nous t'avons cherché toute la nuit. Viens avec moi, tu dois avoir hâte de rentrer chez toi et de revoir tes parents ! »

Hercule s'approcha. L'homme lui prit la main, et il appela ses collègues pour les prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé l'enfant égaré. Ils montèrent dans un hélicoptère de l'armée, qui sembla beaucoup plus amusant à Hercule que l'avion de ses parents, et ils s'envolèrent. Deux heures plus tard, Hercule arrivait chez lui, et il put enfin serrer ses parents dans ses bras. 

  
  
* * * * *  
  


_ Et voilà la toute première aventure vécue par notre héros ! Et cette rencontre qu'il fit dans la forêt, Hercule m'en a reparlé souvent : ce bébé étrange appelé Son Goku par le vieil homme, Hercule est sûr de l'avoir revu plusieurs fois par la suite. Il prétend même - et je le crois volontiers - qu'il était présent lors du tournoi organisé par Cell. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de lui ? Il s'agissait de cet homme étrange, vêtu d'une tenue orange, et qui à dit à, Mr Satan « N'y vas pas, tu vas te faire tuer »_

* * *

* Daily Blind = Quotidien Aveugle (pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu : les initiales du Daily Blind sont les même que celles de Dragon Ball). C'est le journal où écrit le journaliste qui raconte cette histoire.

** Omoshi Roihon : c'est le nom du journaliste en question. Je ne connais pas son vrai nom dans la série, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en ait un. Alors j'ai inventé ce nom à partir de deux mots japonais : omoshiroi (intéressant) et hon (livre). C'est un clin d'œil à ce manga passionnant qu'est Dragon Ball (mais je ne sais pas comment on dit passionnant, lol)

* * *

Note : je me suis raconté cette histoire un soir où je n'avais rien à faire, d'ailleurs il faut vraiment ne rien avoir à faire pour se raconter de telles histoires :-) Je me l'étais racontée sur un mode journalistique, une série d'articles retraçant la vie de Satan, surtout pendant Dragon Ball Z. Quand j'ai décidé de publier cette fic, j'ai décidé d'inclure Dragon Ball (que j'aime moins que DBZ, mais comme j'aime pô Satan non plus... lol) et d'aller jusqu'à la mort du Graaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd Hercuuuuuuuuuuuule !!!! Malgré tout, je ne sais pas si j'y inclurai DBGT (j'aime encore moins que DB et Satan réunis, il s'y passe à la fois beaucoup de choses et rien d'intéressant, je sais pas comment ont fait les auteurs, j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur !! Ça n'engage que moi, bien sûr). Enfin voilà prenez cette histoire pour ce qu'elle est : une grosse blague et un passe-temps quand je n'ai pas envie de travailler sur mes autres fics (ce qui risque de ne pas arriver souvent, surtout quand je compare avec la popularité de Passage !) et merci de la lire quand même et de me dire ce que vous en pensez. 

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


End file.
